Superposition steering systems are characterized in that a steering angle input by a driver can have a further angle superposed on it by an actuator. DE 101,313 A1 discloses a superposition gearing which is arranged between an input shaft, which is connected to the steering wheel, and an output shaft, which is connected to a steering gear. WO 2007/009420 A1 describes a superposition gearing for a superposition steering system, in which the actuator for the superposition steering system is arranged in the steering wheel. Here, the actuator is formed as a separate module.
Superposition steering systems are used for example in a so-called dynamic steering system, in which the superposition of a steering angle takes place in a speed-dependent fashion.
As more vehicles are built to include advance driving assistance systems, the vehicle may need to detect whether the driver's hands are on the steering wheel to determine if it is safe to pass control of the vehicle back to the driver. Thus, there is a need in the art for systems and methods of reliably detecting contact between the driver's hands and the steering wheel.